fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fjorm/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Fjorm (Heroes) Tap Battle * "Legendary Hero? I have no time to consider what that means. Until I defeat Surtr, I must stay focused!" Summoned * "I am Fjorm, princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. I will not rest until my homeland is restored and I have my vengeance." Home * "Askr is very beautiful, and everyone here has been so kind to me. I want to fight to protect this peace." * "As far as the eye can see, Nifl gleams white, snow sparkling under the sun... I love my homeland. That's just one reason." * "You possess such power...but you never show off. You treat all of us with kindness. I respect you for that." * "In my kingdom, we have a custom. If you're rescued from the snow, you owe your rescuer a debt... You must allow me to repay you." * "My weapon is Leiptr, the Lance of Ice, a legendary weapon. It is said it was born of Nifl's highest peak." * "I am Princess Fjorm of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. I'm here on behalf of Friend. I hope your friendship remains true." (Greeting from friend) * "My homeland, the ice kingdom of Nifl, is blanketed in snow. Of course, avalanches sometimes bury people... If you're ever caught in one and someone saves you...you owe that person a debt. Where I come from, this is important. And you're the one who saved me, Kiran. Now you understand why I want to repay you by fighting at your side. But no matter how hard I try...I feel that you're the one who's helping me—not just then, but now. I feel like my debt to you is increasing, layer by layer...just like snowfall accumulates in the mountains. That's why I wanted to talk to you. Let me know if there's anything I can do. I'll help you however I can. I want to repay my debt. And I promise that I will." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Fjorm, princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice." * "Aah! Oh...it's you." * "Oh... I'm told touching me is like touching ice." * "I will not give up until I retake my homeland." * "I owe you my life. I will never forget my debt to you. You have my word." * "Mother... I promise to try my hardest and be my best." * "I will give you my all. I owe you that much. No, more." Map * "Yes." * "Orders, please." * "As you say." Level Up * "I owe my continued strength to Summoner." (5-6 stats up) * "I promise, Mother, I will be my best." (3-4 stats up) * "I apologize. I assure you...next time, I'll do better." (1-2 stats up) * "I thank you. And don't worry... I'll be sure to repay your kindness." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Leiptr! Lance of Ice!" * "You won't get past me!" * "Are you ready?" * "This is my all!" Defeat * "I let you down..." Fjorm (New Year's Wish) Summoned * "I am Fjorm, second princess of Nifl. I hear that some people plan their entire year on New Year's Day. Let's set our goals together, shall we?" Home * "This may not be my typical weapon, but my brother Hríd and I trained with bows when we were young. I should be of some assistance to you still." * "Nifl is all but closed off due to the snow this time of year. Askr is so warm and cozy by comparison!" * "Thank you for inviting me to accompany you to the shrine. I already know what I'll wish for... And I hope your wish comes true, too." * "Seeing the dawn of the new year from the sky is like nothing else. You can join me up there if you'd like. Don't worry, I'll hold the reins!" * "There is never enough time. We must take life one day at a time and stride steadily toward our goals." * "I come with a greeting for the new year from your dear friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "To be able to visit you for the new year is exactly what I wanted. It's made me very glad. I've been reflecting on my actions of this past year, and I've decided to embrace new goals for this new year. I don't want to spend my days idle. I will continue moving forward, and I'll do all I can with the time I have. And also... I want to help you in any way I can. Even more than I did last year. Well then... Shall we head to the shrine? Let us both make new promises for this new year." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I have never worn anything quite like this before... How do I look?" * "Oh, you startled me! I'm glad it's just you." * "Are you familiar with new year's traditions like these?" * "I hope it is not too much to ask, but... Will you take my hand?" * "Whenever I am with you, I feel such warmth." * "My wish for the New Year has already come true, hasn't it?" * "Spending the New Year with you...makes me very happy." Map * "Of course." * "A new year!" * "Let's go together." Level Up * "I'm so happy right now. Recalling this feeling will carry me through the year!" (5-6 stats up) * "I never want to forget this sensation." (3-4 stats up) * "This means I'm not yet strong enough..." (1-2 stats up) * "Surely a good sign... I'll make this year better than the last." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Strike like Leiptr!" * "Let us celebrate!" * "Happy New Year!" * "I pray for good fortune." Defeat * "The year's just begun..." Fjorm (Bridal Belonging) Summoned * "I am Fjorm, second princess of Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice. W-would this suit me...if I were getting married?" Home * "This is considered a traditional wedding gown in Nifl. D-do you think the style suits me?" * "I seem to wear armor more often than I do dresses, so...I am a little out of my element." * "I am so grateful I'm able to participate in such a lovely festival—I've already started planning your thank-you gift!" * "My ideal...partner? F-for marriage? I, umm... Sorry, it's kind of...personal." * "I wish Mother could see me in such a lovely dress. I'm sure she'd love it." * "I am Fjorm of Nifl. I've come bearing an invitation to a festival, courtesy of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I never imagined I would wear a dress like this one day. Especially at a crowded festival. It's...awkward. When you helped me fight for Nifl, my home, there wasn't any time to reflect on what normal life is like... But now, having dressed as a bride, I can feel the weight of the peace we seek resting on my shoulders again. A world where we can spend our lives surrounded by loved ones... That is the life I want for everyone. And so I'd like to renew my vow to help build a peaceful world with you, Kiran—together!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Eternal happiness..." * "Yes, dear." * "There's nothing wrong with my dress, I hope?" * "I thank you. I will never forget our time..." * "I have left my kingdom behind. If I am not a princess, then I'd like to be... Oh, never mind!" * "If my brother and sisters could see me now, I would be very happy." * "To promise myself to someone, and to raise a family... I hope that I can have that, someday." Map * "I love you." * "Let's find happiness." * "Careful, careful!" Level Up * "Mother... Aren't I elegant?" (5-6 stats up) * "I'll be careful, and put one foot in front of the other." (3-4 stats up) * "Wearing unusual clothes... makes me nervous." (1-2 stats up) * "I owe you so much, I worry I will never repay my debt." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "For the one I love!" * "So close to my dream!" * "I vow." * "To be a bride..." Defeat * "I can't be your bride..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes